just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mlungisi Umshayeli
Mlungisi Umshayeli is a Klumanori character in QWTF spy's JC4. He is a side mission giver and a "wheelman" from Klumanor. Background After completing a few PDGK missions, Khairi will send you contacts for a "local wheelman" to make some extra money. If Rico goes to the location where Khairi told him, a side mission will begin. The mission's name is "The Wheelman" and is the first side mission given by Mlungisi Umshayeli, in this mission, Rico meets Mlung in his turbo Forward Albatross and Mlung challenges Rico to a race to prove himself to see if his reputation is true, Rico accepts and Rico gets into a BIMP C and races Mlung. Rico wins and an impressed Mlung drives up and states that he needs a guy like Rico and to meet again for jobs with his crew. He then drives off. In the side mission, "I need a driver like you" Rico meets Mlung at his apartment to discuss a job for Mlung that be needs done. He tasks Rico of securing a Military truck from a convoy on its way to an underground base. Rico steals the truck and delivers it to Mlung's lockup. In "The Fix", Mlung mentions his life a bit, he mentions he was born in Klumanor on 1976 and that he left school when he was 18 due to the school's closing. Without no education, he chose to be a wheelman, doing dangerous jobs for people in his home country. Until forming his own crew of Wheelmen and doing jobs around the world until settling in Karthstan. He tasks Rico to kill a traitor of his, who betrayed his crew a long time ago, he gives Rico a sniper rifle. Eventually, Rico does kill the traitor. He also claims to have met Teo once. In "He's a commie!" Rico meets Mlung. Mlung says he and Rico are hired by the KRSL to kill another traitor, a secret police informant infiltrating the KRSL. He's planning to meet his superior in a Limo. Mlung sets up an ambush while Rico steals the Limo and picks up the informant and his superior. Rico is forced to drive normally to avoid being detected by the guard cars. The ambush happens and the guard cars are destroyed. Rico kills the informant and his superior by driving off a cliff. In "Heater" Mlung hires Rico to steal a Mugello XM110 for a billionaire. Rico steals the XM211 from a transporter, however, the two discover that the billionaire is a sympathizer for Said Farrah and works for Mujahid Aslam. One of the Big Seven. Rico and Mlung decide to rig the car with explosives. They give the XM211 to the billionaire and he pays the two for their services, once the billionaire drives off. Rico detonates the bombs. Killing the Billionaire. In "Some Heat", Rico meets Mlung in his bathtub without soap. He tasks Rico to steal a police vehicle which contains files of police corruption and deliver it to the PDGK. Rico has to lose the Heat. In "Boiling Point: The Road to Hell", Mlung tasks Rico, using the stolen truck from Mlung's second mission, they rig it with Bavarium explosives and plan to infiltrate the underground base mentioned earlier and blow it up. Rico is quite surprised by Bavarium explosives and Mlung tells him it comes from Medici. Rico drives it carefully to the base, infiltrates the base by using the truck's disguise (a feat from Mercenaries, a joke by Rico) and gets out at the designated point in the base, Rico has to escape the base and detonate it. Rico can escape stealthily or guns blazing. Finding out that the front door is locked. Rico escapes in a manner similar to Tangled Up in Blue. Rico grapples to the ceiling where there's a big vertical ventilation tunnel. Entering the tunnel start a cut-scene where Rico detonates, causing Rico to be shot out of the tunnel, like a bullet from a gun. The explosion causes the base to collapse inward and Rico lands head first at very high speed into a lake, surviving, however, Mlung contacts Rico to see if he's okay and responds "I'm alive" Mlung remarks the awesomeness on how he escaped and tells Rico that the explosion completely destroyed the base, leaving a huge sinkhole. In "Going home" Mlung tells Rico he has to leave Karthstan because the Karthstan Military is on to him and he hires Rico to protect him. Rico protects him until they arrive at an airport. As Mlung prepares to leave back to Klumanor, he gives Rico his turbo Forward Albatross. Personality Mlung is a very self-confident man and a Joker. He speaks like Little Jacob and people call him Mlung due to his very difficult to pronounce Name. He's a nice guy. Often being friendly to people. He also has a dislike towards Egyptians, most likely because the Egyptians during their long rule of Klumanor enslaved the Klumanoris until the Egyptian Empire decided to give it away to Britain. He says that there's a "guy who loves statistics and is hired by some Egyptian mad scientist". Side Missions *The Wheelman. *I need a Driver like you. *The Fix. *The Laydown. *He's a commie! *Heater. *Some Heat. *Boiling Point: The Road to Hell. *Going home. Trivia *He's based off Little Jacob from GTA 4. *He met Teo one year before Rico actually met Teo. *He owns a turbo Forward Albatross. Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Karthstan